


I'm No Good at This

by AlixxBlack



Series: Percy Jackson & Co. In Love [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: and probably cute, i don't ship them but it's canon, piper writes a poem for jason, piper writes poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Piper can't say the words, but she can write them.





	I'm No Good at This

For a daughter of Aphrodite,

I don’t have a lot of romance inside of me,

I want to love you selfishly,

Wholly, and aimlessly,

But I’m never convinced that I deserve it,

And I wonder if I’m really better than she is,

The thought crosses my mind that you belong with her,

But perhaps this doubt is good in this hurt,

I won’t let you go to her and find out,

Because I can’t live without you now.


End file.
